


Top and Bottom

by Courtship (thatvycey)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Unnamed partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatvycey/pseuds/Courtship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami loses a bet and has to pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top and Bottom

Minutes after he’d broken Kagami’s pride on the court, the superior player ordered him to drop his shorts and assume the position. With all 190cm of muscle over his lap, it was time to collect his debt.

It was almost a shame to bring his palm down hard enough for the slap to echo around the bedroom, but the pink handprints left behind made it all worthwhile. Kagami’s skin looked best with a flush beneath the surface, no matter the cause, and this was no exception. Those muscular legs began to quiver before they reached double digits.

Before long Kagami's ass was brought to a fierce crimson, a red almost-floral pattern spread over his upper-thighs and well-sculpted buttocks. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Breath came ragged and shallow as he counted the numbers out one after the other, a desperate attempt to ground himself there and then rather than give in to pain and humiliation. A silent prayer to any god who'd listen, he willed his stiff cock to soften up as it ground against his tormentor's leg once more.

Next time Kagami might think twice about making their matches a little more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble to ease back into fic writing after way too long. I left the partner unnamed because Kagami is my fandom bike.


End file.
